Always Here
by rcool98
Summary: When Zuko returns home, he is confused and lonely. He finds comfort from an unlikely person. First fan fic ever! Please read and review-be nice! Only rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Always There**

Zuko paced through the winding hallways of the palace. It had only been two days since his return from Ba Sing Se, and he was still walking around in a bit of a daze. After living like a refugee for months, adjusting to a life of royalty was not as easy as he thought it would be. However, getting used to being waited on hand and foot was the least of his problems.

Almost every waking second of the past days, Zuko had spent worrying about what his inevitable encounter with his father would be like. And when he wasn't stressing about that, whenever he closed his eyes, the disappointed look on his uncle's face seemed stamped on the inside of his eyelids. He was again thinking about his father, and each time his mind conjured up the image of the cold, unrelenting golden eyes, it sent an involuntary shiver down his spine.

Unsure of where to go, Zuko found his feet carrying him down a familiar path, toward the courtyard where his mother and he would feed the turtle ducks. But the much needed peace of mind he was looking forward to was the last thing he got because not a moment after he set foot on the lush grass of the courtyard, he was assaulted by a blur of strawberry scented bright pink.

"ZUKO YOU'RE HERE!" Throwing her arms around his neck and enveloping the boy in a vise like embrace, Ty Lee squealed in his ear. Still reeling from the unexpected onslaught of affection, Zuko awkwardly patted his friend's back and managed to disentangle himself from her hold. Looking down at the little acrobat who was positively beaming at him, he felt her smile pull at his heart a little because he could honestly not remember the last time anybody was this happy to see him.

Her infectious happiness was enough to make even his mouth quirk and he managed, "Hi Ty Lee…good to see you."

Her smile grew even bigger than he thought was possible as she flung her arms around his neck, once more making him stagger to maintain his balance, "Oh Zuko isn't it just GREAT? It's so so so so good to see you TOO!" Pulling away from her hug, but still keeping a firm grip on his arms, as if she could sense his mind searching for an escape plan, she began to ramble in her natural Ty Lee fashion, " Wow I can't believe you're actually here! It's been so long, I have so much to tell you omigod I spent so much time with Mai! Oh she definitely likes you and woah look at your hair it's so long! Hey I like it I think it makes you look cute hahaha remember how your ponytail made your head look like an egg? Oh I missed you so much!"

Zuko simply stared down at her, with his mouth slightly agape, completely at a loss for how so many words could have possibly come from such a small person. Only a few thoughts were able to run through his head without getting lost in the words his mind was still trying to process.

_Well she hasn't changed one bit. I guess I did miss her a little bit…did she say my head looked like an egg?_

Still pondering over the egg comment, he groaned inwardly as he realized she was getting ready to talk again, and wistfully thought about how his alone time was slipping away. This time though, her smile had faded, and he was surprised to see it had been replaced by one of genuine concern. Softly she asked, "How are you Zuko?"

_How are you Zuko? _ How on earth was he possibly to answer that question? A question so simply for some, but for him, he barely knew where to begin_. Just say you're fine like any normal person_ he told himself. Despite that, he found himself stuttering as he attempted to answer her.

"I….I'm….I'm…I j-just…" With a groan of frustration and misery he felt his legs buckle, and he sank to the ground to his knees, not even realizing that he pulled Ty Lee down with him.

Zuko buried his head in his knees, feeling the pressure of hot tears begin to burn behind his eyes. Clenching his jaw, he commanded himself not to cry. He waited for Ty Lee to make fun of him or to call him weak like anyone else would. But the words never came. Instead, he felt a small hand around his now trembling shoulders, and in a soft voice, "Tell me."

So he did.

Zuko told Ty Lee, the last person he would expect to listen about what it had been like for him. The two years at sea, that had been like a prison for him. How his uncle had stood by him no matter what. How every time he thought he had the Avatar, the boy would slip right through his fingers. How Azula tricked him into thinking his father had relinquished his banishment. His time in Ba Sing Se. How, for a moment, he was almost happy living with his uncle and serving tea. How for some time, he completely lost sight of what it was he really wanted. Zuko even told her about his semi-disastrous date with Jin. He took a deep, shuddering breath as he began to tell her about talking to Katara in the crystal catacombs, and how hurt and shocked she looked when he turned on her. Shutting his eyes as if it would block out the pain, he relived betraying uncle in Ba Sing Se, and how it drove a knife into his heart to see how disappointed Iroh had looked in him. He ended with how scared he was to face his father. After all these years, it was hard to even think about him as his father anymore. He had never told anyone that.

"…I'm just…so confused Ty Lee…I don't know what to do…" The pair had sat together by the pond for a few hours and throughout all of it, she hadn't said a word. Ty Lee slipped her hand into his and gave it a small, reassuring squeeze.

"I wish I could tell you I know exactly what you should do Zuko, but I don't, I really don't. But what I do know for certain is that you're strong, and brave, and that you have a good heart. I also know that you'll do what's right in the end." Her big brown eyes locked on his molten amber eyes, and for a moment, the two just looked at each other.

Then Zuko did something unexpected for both of them, he reached forward and wrapped Ty Lee in a fierce hug. Holding his friend close, he whispered in her ear, _"Thank you."_ Both friends knew that his thank you was meant for so much more than just her advice. It was for her being so ecstatic to see him, genuinely caring how he was, and wanting to listen to _him_, the real Zuko.

Hugging him back just as tightly, she answered, "I'm always here."

Pulling away and standing up, Zuko smiled at her and nodded, "I know."

***Author's Note: Hi guys, so this is my first fan fiction ever! Wow even though it's just a one-shot it was a lot of fun to write. Please PLEASE read and review, and please be nice-constructive criticism only! Enjoy!***


End file.
